Generally, it is known to provide a cargo bed with a floor for a vehicle such as a pick-up truck. The cargo bed is typically rectangular in shape and has sides that in combination with the floor define a cargo carrying area. It is also generally known in the art to provide an external toolbox storage unit for the pick-up truck cargo bed. Such tool box storage units usually span the width of the pick-up truck bed and have a depth greater or equal to the depth of the sides of the cargo bed.
One disadvantage of the above toolbox storage unit is that it does not allow use of the full length of the pick-up truck bed. Another disadvantage is that the toolbox storage unit is not integrated with the truck bed and is also exposed to environmental elements. Yet another disadvantage of conventional toolbox storage units is that they are externally mounted to the bed and are therefore generally not removable nor portable.
Thus there is a need for a vehicle storage arrangement that overcomes the aforementioned and other disadvantages.